


Sharing is caring

by beastbae



Series: Sterek Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Erica is alive, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Omega Derek, Omega!Derek, PWP, Smut, Stiles is the alpha, Top Stiles Stilinski, Top!Stiles, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf!Stiles, bottom!Derek, consensual voyeurism, mentioned mpreg, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek likes to watch Stiles and Erica have sex and then he has some fun with Stiles after Erica leaves, consensual voyeurism (on everyone's part) and bottom!Derek please :)<br/>_____________________________<br/>Or The one time Stiles is fucking Erica and Derek accidentally watchs them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is my first os written from a Tumblr Prompt be easy on me :)  
> UN-BETATED// NOT BETA READ  
> (If you find mistakes please tell me :) )  
> 02/21/18 Changed the name of the fic from "So you like watching?" to "Sharing is caring"

If you are still taking prompts: Derek likes to watch Stiles and Erica have sex and then he has some fun with Stiles after Erica leaves, consensual voyeurism (on everyone's part) and bottom!Derek please :)  
____________  
“Yes just like that” he moaned while looking down at the beautiful blonde who was currently wrapping her red lips around his dick. She moved her head and began to blow him.  
Stiles grabbed her hair and guided her movements. 

Erica was his favorite beta. She was just too obedient when she was with him. Still sassy but she did everything he wanted with pleasure and he definitely liked it. 

Erica kneeled in front of him naked like god created her. She moaned around his dick and her claws dig deep in his tights.  
They were in Derek’s loft. Stiles actually just wanted to get some files from his desk while Derek was away and then leave but Erica begged him to stay. Then one thing came to another and now they were on Derek’s couch. Stiles fucking Erica’s lewd mouth.

He heard a quiet sharp intake of breath coming from the door but when he looked there were nobody. But he knew. He knew that this sound came from Derek. He smelled him and heard his heart. Since he became a werewolf life became so different and easier and when he became an Alpha… wow... He could hear so much more and identify people just from their smell. 

Derek smelled like cinnamon and the woods it made his wolf inside crazy. He’d smell him the whole day if he could.

But right now he was fucking Erica (she smelled like apples to him. Scott totally pleaded that she smelled like rain) and Derek was outside hearing them. Stiles was sure she heard Derek too but she kept quiet about it and didn’t seem to mind.

Stiles grinned and pulled her away. Her lips were puffy from kissing him earlier. He laid his thump on her lower lip and stroked it. “I’m gonna fuck you so good ” he said with a husky voice and she licked his thumb while his other hand went between her legs to finger her. Shortly afterwards she was riding on top of him and he was fucking her. 

She begged him to cum, but he didn’t hear her. He stopped listening to her a while ago when he heard a zipper and then Derek’s heavy breathing. He immediately knew that Derek was touching himself while watching them. Stiles smelled him so heavily and it turned him on even more. 

He lifted Erica and turned her around. Then he started fucking her so hard that she was begging and moaning.  
He chose an angle he new Derek could see them perfectly and then he came moaning and laying his head in his neck, glancing to the door. He heard Derek making a quiet voice and after that heavy panting. 

But not only Derek came Erica as well. Stiles cum was leaking out of her and he smeared it on her belly so she smelled like him. “You’re such a good beta for your Alpha.” His eyes flashed red. He continued to move a little bit. “Are you tired baby?” he asked and she nodded “Yes Alpha” “It’s alright you can sleep soon.” 

He pulled himself out of her and she whimpered because of the loss.  
Stiles lifted her up and placed a kiss to her temple then he carried her in the guest bedroom and laid her down. “Go sleep while I clean you” he said.

Derek POV

When he saw Stiles and Erica on the couch he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t turn away. Stiles was so beautiful and he was holding Erica’s mouth to his crotch. Derek didn’t even look at Erica. Yeah she was beautiful but he couldn’t look away from Stiles, his marvelous outlines and his handsome face. 

Not to mention Stiles dick, uncut and heavy between his legs. He hid behind the door when Stiles looked in the right direction but he knew he noticed him. 

But… he didn’t stop. Derek saw Stiles grinning and then he turned Erica around to fuck her.  
The slapping sound echoed in the big room and it made Derek’s dick twitch in his pants.  
It felt tight and he couldn’t hold himself back from touching himself.

He opened the zipper of his trousers and started to jerk off while watching them closely. He studied every visible inch on Stiles body and when Stiles came he just… the smell struck him like lightning and he came in his hand with a shudder. 

He breathed heavily while Stiles talked to Erica and carried her away. “Fuck…” he muttered to himself after some time. It turned him on so much just to watch them fuck. He was a pervert. And probably both noticed him. He was so fucked. 

He closed his eyes and remembered the scene he just watched while slowly stroking his soft dick when he suddenly felt another hand. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Stiles in front of him. His hazel eyes looked at him and Derek’s mouth fell open while he blushed.

Then he felt Stiles hand moving “S-stiles what are you…?” he moaned quietly and laid a hand on his mouth. 

“So you like watching?” Stiles finally said. “Did you like it?” 

Derek couldn’t say a word

“Come on Sourwolf answer your Alpha and be a good pup” Stiles smiled. 

Derek nodded immediately

“Words Derek. Words. “ “Yes, Alpha” he answered.

“Good boy. Come on stand up” he said and Derek obeyed. Stiles took his hand and pulled him along to the couch, still walking around naked. He sat down and patted his tights. “Get rid of your clothes and sit down” he commanded. Derek was shaking because of his lust. He pulled down his pants and took off his shirt. Then he sat down on Stiles lap, chest to chest. 

Stiles stroked Derek’s sides “You are such a bad pup. Watching other people fucking while jerking off.”

“I’m sorry Alpha” he said and pressing his nose in the crook of Stiles neck, scenting him. 

Stiles stroked his hair “It’s okay pup wanna make it up to me?” Derek nodded.

Stiles grinned and started kissing him rough. Derek moaned in the kiss and started to grind against Stiles. When Stiles slowly pushed a finger against his hole he moaned “Yes Alpha please” he begged.

Stiles started fingering him till he has four finger stretching Derek’s willing hole. “Ready pup? I don’t want to hurt you”  
At this time Derek’s mind was switched off and he could just nod. Held himself close to Stiles and continues to kiss him.  
Stiles lifted him on his hips and guiding his dick slowly in Derek’s gaping hole. 

Derek moaned loudly “Please S-stiles. Fuck me, Alpha. Breed me” he babbled. Male omegas could get pregnant from Alphas but only when they are on their heat but that wasn’t the case. 

Never the less Stiles played along. “Gonna carry my pups Derek? Such a good Omega for me!” He started fucking him. Derek was so wet and felt so good “Fuck… Derek. ‘m gonna knot you baby. ‘s this ok?” he moaned. 

Just alone from the image in his mind Derek could come. “Knot me Alpha Stiles” he moaned “Knot me. Want it so much”  
It didn’t take long and Stiles was locked with Derek. He held him close and fucked him with small movements so he won’t hurt him. 

When Stiles knot tugged at Derek’s rim he almost immediately came with a scream on his lips. 

He sank down and Stiles hold him close. He kissed him lazily “Such a good pup Derek. “ 

Derek smiled. “Pup” it was his favorite nickname. He licked a part of Stiles shoulder where their mating bite were. He loved his boyfriend so much. “I love you” he mumbled.

“I love you too Sourwolf”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> You have a Sterek Headcon/Prompt you want written down?  
> Send it to me on my Tumblr  
> http://beast-bae.tumblr.com/


End file.
